


Guy Meets Cloak

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Hugs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: It's love at first sight!
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Cloak of Levitation
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Guy Meets Cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/gifts).




End file.
